Hate Mail
by Little Falcon
Summary: SakuRyo...How can one piece of mail draw unexpected results? A cute drabble


**Hate Mail**

_**Little Falcon:**_ _This idea popped in my head when I was supposed to be updating my other stories. Because it won't let me write anything until it's written down, I was left with no choice. I hope you guys will leave a review after reading. It would really make me smile. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

While casually walking to school, the Seigaku tennis captain yawned openly with tears building up in his amber eyes. "Kyaa, its Ryoma-sama!" he scratched his unruly dark green hair upon hearing those squeals so early in the morning. It was always like this ever since his first year but he never got used to it.

This is his last year in Seigaku. His life is already predetermined by his hard earned reputation in playing tennis. Countless offers were already presented to him. All he had to do is choose. Right now, Echizen being Echizen is still undecided or probably has already decided but is keeping it until the last minute; he's the only one to know.

Reaching his shoe locker, Ryoma wasn't surprised to see several envelopes waiting inside. Nonchalantly, he ignored it and tried to get his shoe. With the number of letters inside, it wasn't surprising that some got pulled out together with his shoe. Ryoma sighed lazily as he picked up every single one just so he can return it to his locker.

From the very beginning, this is what he has done to all the letters that were secretly left in his locker. The logic was plain and simple- he wouldn't be obliged to answer any questions or meet anyone when he never read it in the first place. It wouldn't be his fault if he chose not to read any letter left by some anonymous person. The blame would go to the one who left it there wishfully thinking that Ryoma would waste an effort to read it.

"Hey Echizen!" his long time classmate, Satoshi Horio, greeted him so informally despite the difference in position in the team- Captain and regular. Truthfully, it was something Ryoma was kind of thankful for. At least someone doesn't hold him on such high standards like the rest. "Tsk, this is going to be boring," Horio said arrogantly as the sensei began preaching about the usual school rules and the like.

The sound of the school bell echoed in the entire school, indicating the end of class and start of lunch break. Students of different year levels poured out of their respective classrooms relieved that their class was over.

Like the usual, Ryoma ate his lunch on the rooftop alone. He prefers it that way. When the door leading to the rooftop opened, he felt a bit of irritation thinking that he wouldn't be able to eat lunch quietly after all.

"Echizen," he stopped midway when he was about to take a bite at his rice ball. The voice was familiar. Someone he knows perhaps but the tone didn't indicate any warmth at all. His amber eyes looked at the person who dared to call him so informally.

Before her long dark brown hair was in twin braids at her back. Now, her hair was cut stylishly short and it suited her well. Her face lit up and her eyes were more emphasized than before. Somehow her figure grew mature during the years that they haven't seen much of each other, he took metal note.

"Ryuuzaki," he cocked an eyebrow in inquiry as she continued to approach him without even stuttering or blushing like her old self.

Abruptly, Sakuno held up a paper bag filled with envelopes. "These are from the girls of my class," she pushed the package to his chest to force him to receive it. When he finally did, she turned and walked away.

His amber eyes blinked repeatedly for a few seconds while his mind processed just what happened. Horio appeared in front of him, waving his hand to call Ryoma's attention.

"I just saw Ryuuzaki. Are you guys dating?" his friend playfully elbowed his side until his eyes landed on the paper bag he was still holding. "What's that?" Before the Seigaku captain could even reply, Horio had already spilled the contents to the floor.

A loud whistle left his lips as he bent down and checked the envelopes. "I sure love to be you right now," sarcasm reeked from the statement. "I guess being Captain does have its perks eh?" Horio picked up one envelope after another, inspecting it closely.

Knowing that there would be no end to Horio's rambling, Ryoma let out a defeated sigh as he let his friend do what he wants. His lunch seem unappetizing now that there were countless scented stationeries in front of him.

His trained eyes quickly caught something different. Curious, Echizen picked it out among the rest. Unlike the others that were scented or colorful or sometimes, even sealed with a kiss, this one was plain white and a bit crumpled if you would look close enough. There was nothing written on the envelope without hesitation, Ryoma opened it, curious of the message it held.

_Don't be so full of yourself. You might think that every girl in school swoons at the sight of you because you're so perfect. Well let me be the first to tell you this "You're not!"_

_You're twist serve is…_

A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he read on the flaws this person saw in his every move.

"What's so funny?" Horio tried to peek at the letter but Ryoma took it away. Without even finishing his lunch, the Seigaku captain ran out of the rooftop.

****

"Ryuuzaki!" someone called for her while she was walking along the corridor. Her eyebrow rose in question as a familiar face came into view.

"Horio-kun," he was catching his breath as he caught up with her.

"Have you seen Echizen?" the question surprised her. Over the years, her connection with the Seigaku Captain had grew distant until it was only limited to him being the captain of the team her grandmother coaches. The why's and how's of their falling out got lost with time.

"Err, no. Is something wrong?" Before she can even think of what she was saying, there she goes again worrying about him.

"He read a mysterious letter and is probably asking around who the sender was," Horio shook his head helplessly like he was more mature.

"Oh, I see. Good luck to him then," her words held a resigned tone she was unable to suppress.

****

The sun was setting already when she went back to her empty classroom. Club activities and student council affairs took most of her free time. Announcing the need to leave the school premises, the bell echoed through the corridors.

The sound of the door sliding open made her turn. Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the Seigaku captain leaning on the door frame with the mysterious letter in his hand.

"So after asking every girl in my class, you finally realized that's from me," she fixed her things while talking casually. "For the Seigaku tennis captain to spend so much effort trying to find the writer of that letter. Did I step on your male pride when I wrote that hate mail?" she found the confidence to straight into his eyes.

Pushing back from his perch, Echizen walked over to Sakuno without breaking eye contact. "First of all, this is not a hate mail," he tapped the letter to his hand lightly as he closed the distance in between them. "Bold warnings and arrogant words were used but I know this letter didn't even contain a hint of hatred. Seeing my flaws, this was the only way she could think of to make me improve," he stopped in front of her with only her desk dividing them.

"The only person who can _hate _me this much… is the person who was watching me from the very beginning," he laid the letter on the desk and met her eyes again. "And for the record, you are the only person I approached today," there it goes again. That arrogant smirk, she had grown to love.

Just when she thought, her heartbeat couldn't go any quicker…. It did when he called her name. Not the surname she was known for because her grandmother is a coach, but _her _name.

"That's…" her eyes immediately grew blurry as she saw a second letter in his hand. The envelope looks worn out but she recognized it still. She was the one who wrote that… for him… years back. As she remembered it, she put it in the bento she made for him.

"…I know you'll be surprised upon seeing this so I'll make it quick," his amber eyes held her captive. At first Sakuno was confused about what he was saying, but as he continued. "You probably hear this many times from other girls. It may sound cliché but… I like you Ryoma-kun," tears were now trickling down her cheeks as she remembered that those were the words her first letter contained. "But I know where I stand. I told you this not because I want you to return my feelings, no, I just want you to know that having you call my name is more than enough for a girl like me,"

More tears came when she finally realized the reason for their falling apart. It was because of this. Of this letter. The day she gave that letter. She grew afraid of what Ryoma would say or do that she cut her connections with him instantly without waiting for his reaction.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to assume that your feelings are still the same?" Ryoma walked around the desk, to her side and looked at her in the eye. "…because… I have practiced long and hard to call your name…" he brushed away her tears with his hand. Then he tipped her chin, "Sakuno…" and closed the distance in between their lips.

_**Little Falcon:**__ There it's finally done. I find it cute! How about you?_


End file.
